Speak up your mind Ichijo one shot
by miss89
Summary: The human girl Akemi are usually standing in the background watching the Night Class. This night, her crush Takuma is personally inviting her to his birthday party that is being held that night.


**Summary:** This one shot was made for Talia9 on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

Akemi stood under a nearby tree waiting for the night class to walk for lessons. She wasn't prefect or anything, just liked to watch the night class – and her crush, Takuma Ichijo. Her long red hair was shining in the sunset. She was watching Yuki trying her very best to make the crazy fan girls stay back in the ranks, which wasn't very easy.

- "Get back in the ranks!" the brown haired prefect shouted at them as the gates to the Moon Dorms went open. Most of the girls were sighing or drooling. Akemi never really understood why they couldn't adore them in peace – it was a lot easier that way. At least to her it was. She never had a lot of friends, not even here at the Cross Academy. She sticks to Yuki, who was very kind and gentle to her. But even though they were spending a lot of time together – when Yuki wasn't tried or on duty. Sure they were friends, but Akemi never told the prefect about her crush or her feeling for him. She kept it to herself. Every time Yuki was speaking of the night class, Akemi went quiet.

Standing under the tree she sank deeper and deeper into her own thoughts, staring into nothing.

- "Akemi-chan, you okay?" a sudden gentle voice asked her. She snapped out of her thoughts and jerked her head in the direction from where the voice came.

- "Ichijo-senpai.. wha-what uh... yea, I guess, why?" she fell over the words. She wasn't used to a student of the night class was speaking to her – especially not her crush. He was usually with Kaname.

- "Nothing at all, just that you were staring out in nothing" he smiled gently at her. A blush spread across her features and looked the other way to hide it.

- "Oh I uh... " she couldn't find words – they were stuck in her throat and didn't seem like coming out.

- "It's okay, if you'd say anything just say it then" he said and smiled down at her.

- "It was nothing I just... I was just in my own thoughts for a moment" she excused herself.

- "Oh I see, I guess we all are now and then.. well, I gotta go now, classes are waiting, and so is Kaname-sama" he stated. She nodded her head and turned on her heels to walk back to her dorm. He grabbed her wrist.

- "I am celebrating my birthday tonight, wouldn't you like to come?" he questioned from her, in a gentle way of course.

- "But I'm not prefect so I don't have a chance to get there" she spoke in a nervous voice, making sure he wasn't joking around with her. But why would he? He was not the type who liked playing pranks with people anyways.

- "Don't think about that, just say I invited you personally" he smiled and let go of her wrist. Akemi was blushing a bit harder by the minute. Usually when people invited for (if they did) she got an invitation with the mail, she never got asked personally, or never been invited like that at all.

- "Okay I uh.. I'll try to be there then" she smiled nervous. A bright smile appeared on his face.

- "Sounds great! See you later then, Akemi-chan" he said and went after the rest of the night class. It was only Shiki and Rima who was waiting for him. Now there was only one problem. Who was she supposed to explain herself to either Yuki or Zero if they caught her tonight? She wasn't the kind of girl who was breaking the rules or curfew. Or worse yet – what on earth was she supposed to wear?

Sitting on her bed back at her room she was glancing at the window. From her room there was a great view over the school yard and the gates of the Moon Dorm. Ichijo was a noble guy, so she decided not to wear something special. She changed to her favourite skirt, keeping her day class shirt on. //That should do it// she though as she looked at herself in the mirror. She sat in front of the smaller mirror and combed her red hair before putting a headband in it. A pair of blue eyes stared back at her and a light sigh escaped her lips.

The girl had never really been good at sneaking, but she did her best – until she accidently bumped into someone else.

- "Akemi-chan! What are you doing out here this lately?" a surprised Yuki asked. She caught her of guard there.

- "To the Moon Dorm" she said almost mumbling but loud enough for Yuki to hear.

- "Oh.. Ichijo-senpai invited you too?" the prefect asked her a bit surprised, knowing this girl wasn't a party girl and most of the time spend time alone. She responded by nodding her head a yes.

- "Then let's go" the brown haired girl stated and dragged Akemi by her arm to the Moon Dorm gates.

- "What do you girls want here?" the grumpy old vampire asked. Akemi remembered Ichijo told her to say she was invited.

- "Ichijo invited us" the red haired girl spoke softly trying not to seem nervous. The old vampire grunt but let them in.

Stepping through the gates the party was already running. Lots and lots of night class students were celebrating the night class' Vice-President. Almost instantly Yuki went to Kaname, leaving Akemi by her own, which she found really uncomfortable. Her eyes scanned the area for familiar faces but failed. She didn't knew anyone of the night class.

- "So you did come" a voice spoke next to her making her slightly jump from the shock.

- "I guess I did.. sorry the long wait" she said feeling ashamed that she could not come earlier.

- "Don't worry about it.. I'm glad you did" he smiled at her and handed her a glass with some liquid that smell like wine.

- "Don't worry, it's just wine" he said calmly.

- "Oh yea.. right, sorry" her voice began shaking a little. Was it that obvious to him she was nervous? She quickly took a sip of the glass and stated it was wine.

- "I wouldn't give you a glass of blood, I know you don't drink it" he stated and walked over to a table. It was a buffet with many sorts of food. Not wanting to be alone, she quickly followed him. For some time she just stood here looking at the vampire around her walk by. For some odd reason she found it pretty uncomfortable by their glares and strange looks. But in the other hand she knew nothing would happen to her – not as long as Takuma was by her side.

- "What's on your mind?" he suddenly asked her. She looked surprised at him.

- "Nothing" she said.

- "Then what are you thinking of?" he questioned the girl. She blinked at him. What did he mean by that? Was he reading her thought or something?

- "I... It's nothing" she mumbled and turned her gaze to her glass of wine while blushing.

- "You can tell me.. as long as you don't want me to guess" the blond vampire said and gave her a curious look.

- "It's nothing.. thank you for the invitation" she pulled a fake smile trying to change the subject.

- "It is okay, just tell what's on your mind" he placed his glass on the table next to her. She opened her mouth to speak but not a single word came out, they were trapped in her throat. Then without any sort of warning, he leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Shocked but yet surprised, she almost instantly blushed harder than before. Did he read her mind or something?

- "Would you speak up your mind now?" he asked when they pulled away.

- "Why would I when you are reading my mind?" she asked looking into the emerald green eyes of his.

- "I'd just like to know if I'm right" he chuckled lightly. A light smile appeared on her lips and she hesitating bit her lower lip before she tipped her toes and pecked his cheek.

- "I like you" she said in a way of mumbling. He smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her in for another sweet kiss.

* * *

**From the author: **That was my Takuma Ichijo one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
